


kisses and figuring things out

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, literally just fluff, marty is a dork, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Marty watched as Buffy walked into the school, her curls falling over her shoulders like a dark coloured halo, a smile on her face as she walked up to him. “Hey..” She sounded like she was out of breath, and the cold November air had made her cheeks a faint rosy red.She looked cute like that, all flustered and with a shaky almost embarrassed smile, Marty thought. “Hey you too.” He responded, interlocking his fingers with her, her eyes meeting his as she smiled wider.- or the aftermath of the party kiss.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	kisses and figuring things out

Marty watched as Buffy walked into the school, her curls falling over her shoulders like a dark coloured halo, a smile on her face as she walked up to him. “Hey..” She sounded like she was out of breath, and the cold November air had made her cheeks a faint rosy red. 

She looked cute like that, all flustered and with a shaky almost embarrassed smile, Marty thought. “Hey you too.” He responded, interlocking his fingers with her, her eyes meeting his as she smiled wider. 

“Want me to walk you to class?” He asked, and she nodded. They walked down the fairly empty hallway, hand in hand, Buffy talking about her so far unpleasant morning. As she rambled on, he stared at her lips, and the shiny pink gloss she’d swiped over them. 

I really wanna kiss her, he thought, his own cheeks heating up. He looked down at his phone for a second, checking the time. It was only 7:45. 

We don’t have class until 8:17, he reasoned with himself. Besides, it’s not like anyone will see us. 

This, their relationship was still new. He wasn’t even sure if they were dating or not. All he knew was that Buffy wanted to keep things low key. 

Before he could stop himself, the words came out of his mouth. “I really want to kiss you right now.“ 

Buffy stopped talking, her mouth gaping open before shutting as she looked at him, surprise blooming on her face. 

"What?” She asked, and Marty blushed before speaking again. “Can we please pretend I didn’t just say that?”

He rubbed the back of his definitely red neck, his face surely just as red. “Just pretend I didn’t say that. Like at all." 

Buffy looked at him, her head tilted in that adorable way it did when she was confused. "You wanna kiss me? Again?” She said, almost incredulously.

Marty opened his mouth to respond before choosing to just be quiet. After a moment, he spoke again. “The party kiss.. it wasn’t how I wanted our first kiss to go. Like at all." 

There was silence for a moment, and Buffy bit her bottom lip. He sighed, running a sweaty palm through his hair. "Y'know I heard about Walker’s formal proposal. And the only thing I could think, was that I knew you better than that. That I wasn’t dumb enough to make some big gesture out of it." 

They stopped, right in front of the closed classroom door. "You don’t like making a huge deal out of things. Anyone who knows you, knows that. But I do. And I know that I could never do anything to make you uncomfortable." 

She stared at him for a moment, before stepping forward. "Not that I’d want to make you uncomfortable-” He said, looking down at the grey tiles that lined the floors. Buffy rolled her eyes at him, grabbing his face, and kissing him. 

He stared at her, surprised for a moment, before kissing her back. They pulled apart, and Buffy smirked at him. “Hey, you got to kiss me again." 

Marty laughed before kissing her cheek. "Yeah I did." 


End file.
